


【RPS】【昱佳】螺旋

by alexiasin



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexiasin/pseuds/alexiasin
Summary: 《当阳光沾上青草香》后续





	【RPS】【昱佳】螺旋

不止一个人说过蔡程昱不像是个Alpha，即便现在的他早已脱去了二十出头时的青涩和稚气，曾经柔和、带着孩子气的面容如今已经有了棱角；即便现在的他已经站上讲台，在学生们讲小话的时候冷着脸敲他们的桌子而效果也还不错。但有时候，同事们或者是学生们还是会看着他的脸许久，吐出一句“真不像啊”让蔡程昱哭笑不得。  
“你们这也是刻板印象啊。”每到这个时候蔡程昱都会笑着这么说道，然后拿好东西准点下班，徒留身后还是单身的同事们发出羡慕嫉妒的哀嚎。  
“有人等着就是好啊。”  
是啊，有人在等着他呢。  
蔡程昱美滋滋的想，就连步伐都轻快了许多，走不了多远就能看到马佳的车。男人靠在车前盖上摆弄着手机，没几下蔡程昱的手机就响了，微信提醒弹了出来，果不其然是马佳发来问他下没下课。蔡程昱笑着收起手机，走过去伸手戳了戳男人鼓鼓的苹果肌，然后在马佳转过头来时偷得了一个亲吻。  
马佳刚刚从国外回来，一路风尘仆仆今天早上才落了地，他进门的时候蔡程昱刚好出门上班，他俩甚至没能说上几句话。如果现在不是在校园里，蔡程昱怕不是会直接把马佳压在车前盖上亲个够了。早在他们一起去选车的时候，蔡程昱就已经脑补了一出把他哥压在车盖上这样那样的“大戏”，虽然很快他就被看出端倪的马佳教训了一顿，物理意义上的那种。但是蔡程昱觉得自己有点冤，试问穿着紧身牛仔裤（不穿最好）坐在车前盖上的马佳，黑色的车漆衬着男人笔直漂亮的双腿，这种画面谁能忍得了？  
那一次听了他很久类似废话的龚子棋一脸霜寒的关上手机，他不仅忍得了，现在还想狠揍蔡程昱一顿。即便过去这么些年，黑道太子看他佳哥也还是老母亲看女儿的模式。虽然说当年是白菜自己长腿跑的，但是也没人说他不能把拱了白菜的打一顿啊。

有话说小别胜新婚，蔡程昱黏糊糊的抱着马佳蹭，还想要去掏他的车钥匙，却被人按住了手。  
“就你现在这状态还能开车？”马佳挑着眉毛看着他，蔡程昱一愣。  
“已经有点味道出来了。”马佳说着探过身去闻了闻，蔡程昱这才反应过来他是在说自己的发情期。青草的味道淡淡的，很快就被马佳的阳光盖了过去。马佳把人塞进副驾驶，一脚油门下去直接开回家。自从他们两个在一起后蔡程昱已经很久没用过那些药片或者针剂了，他更习惯和领导请假回家，把自己一头撞进那满满的阳光里。

即便蔡程昱被多少人说不那么像个Alpha，即便青草的味道有多么温软，Alpha的发情期也还是来势汹汹。马佳刚刚关上门就被压在了门板上，青草香铺了满室。蔡程昱咬着他的嘴唇，一双手熟练又利索的去扒他的裤子。  
Beta不会被Alpha的发情期影响，但是作为恋人，在被如此热烈的拥抱亲吻的时候脑袋里名为理智的那根线也早已绷到了极限。然而即便如此马佳却还是和蔡程昱拉开了些距离，他气喘吁吁的捧着年轻人的脸，看蔡程昱抓着他的手腕亲吻他汗湿的掌心。  
“你真的不用先去吃个饭？”他问道，蔡程昱把脸埋在他的手掌里，差点笑出了声。  
蔡程昱觉得自己作为一个Alpha有点失败，明明正处在最热烈的发情期里，而他的Beta却还能甚至清明的问他饿不饿。虽然蔡程昱很为马佳的体贴而感动，但他还是一个使力把人抱了起来。他用牙齿扯开马佳的衬衫，滚烫的呼吸喷洒在男人平坦的小腹上，舌尖在小小的肚脐旁画着圈，而亲吻接踵而至。电流从下腹处直冲头顶，马佳被刺激的晕头转向。他抱紧了蔡程昱的脖子，晕晕乎乎之间只听到年轻人带着笑意的回答。  
“吃啊，我现在不就在吃嘛。”  
“你要负责把我喂饱啊，佳哥。”

Beta没有发情期、其中的大多数甚至也没有信息素，因此他们也不会被Alpha或者Omega的发情期和信息素影响。他们是平常、可能又有些寡淡的一群人。但是蔡程昱却不这么认为，无论信息素还是发情期都不是必须的、也不是问题，就像梅溪湖第一A的崽·高杨先生曾经说的一样，发情期这种东西，没有的话艹出来不就有了。  
作为极少数拥有信息素的Beta，马佳的自控能力可以说是顶尖的，但是和心爱的人做爱的时候哪里有什么理智可谈。即便是经受过军事化训练的马佳，在蔡程昱凶狠的顶弄和热烈的亲吻下也只能溃不成军，随着他的手指在蔡程昱背上留下几道红痕，暖融融的阳光也倾泻而出，和蔡程昱的交融在一起，让他们不断沉沦、不想挣脱。  
第一波情热刚刚消退的时候马佳已经不知道自己高潮了几次，他的手臂无力的攀附在蔡程昱的肩膀上，全身上下都湿漉漉的。他喘息着去摸自己的腹部，蔡程昱还埋在他体内，即便隔着薄薄的皮肉仿佛也能感受到那个大家伙的热度。蔡程昱给马佳喂了几口水，看他的呼吸平稳了不少后也从马佳的体内退了出来。即便马佳的小腹看上去还很平坦，但是他们两个都知道那窄小的地方已经含满了蔡程昱的精液。只需在他腹部揉一揉，满满的精液混着肠液就会从马佳还无法闭合的小洞流出来，把身下的床单弄得一塌糊涂。  
马佳的耳朵烧的通红，甚至连胸膛也染上艳丽的红色，衬着那上面深深浅浅的吻痕和齿印。蔡程昱的手指又探了进去，说是帮他清理一下，实际上却似有似无的蹭过那能带来无限快感的点。还沉浸在情欲中的身体被刺激的弹了起来，马佳的脚踩在蔡程昱的肩膀上，想让这头野兽离自己远点，却不想反而被人抱住了腿倾身压了过来。蔡程昱咬着他的舌尖，讨好一般的舔他的嘴唇，最终探进马佳嘴里，继续那黏黏糊糊的亲吻。  
青草的香气又漫了上来，明明是种很清爽的味道，此刻却也变得醉人了。他们太熟悉彼此了，马佳知道怎么做能打乱自己Alpha的阵脚，而蔡程昱也知道碰触哪里能让马佳总是抿成一条线的嘴吐出好听的呻吟。蔡程昱勾勾手指，敏感的身体就颤抖着涌出湿热的液体，喷洒在他的指尖上。  
“佳哥虽然不是Omega，但是也有好多水呢。”他贴着马佳的嘴唇轻轻笑着。  
“小混蛋说什么呢，没大没小的。”马佳边骂着边拍了一下蔡程昱的头，虽然马上就变成轻柔的揉弄，指尖和年轻人微卷的发丝纠缠，轻轻按压着蔡程昱的头皮，宛如在安抚一头野兽。蔡程昱舒服的哼着，亲吻不间断的落在马佳的胸膛和脖子上，新的印记覆盖旧的。  
“我要说多少次佳哥你才会记住呢。”嘴唇擦过马佳脸庞的线条，最终落在了男人的唇上。  
“我从见到你的那一刻起，就从没想过要做你弟弟。”

马佳在梅溪湖36子里年龄不算是最大的，没到30却也和下面的小朋友差了不少，然而大概是性格使然他却和那群小朋友打成了一片，俨然成了梅溪湖的孩子王，休息室最热闹的角落里总能看到他的身影。虽然出场的时候气场吓人，但是相处下来却能发现马佳其实是个很少生气的人，他总是乐呵呵的，即便黄子弘凡在厕所堵他请教问题他也没说过半个不字。蔡程昱曾经见过马佳一个人走得好好的，石凯突然从后面扑到他身上。虽然被吓了一跳，但是马佳却还是乐呵呵的抱着弟弟小跑了两步转了个圈，才又把人放下。那时候旁观了全过程的蔡程昱心底冒出了些许的羡慕，他羡慕石凯他们对马佳的肆意亲近，他的爱让他束手束脚，生怕自己一个动作就会打碎他和马佳之间岌岌可危的平衡。然而蔡程昱也并不只是想要对着马佳撒娇，虽然当他们好上以后，他确实总会像只肆意的小狮子，一头撞进马佳温暖的阳光里，开怀的在草地上打着滚。但是他真正想要的大概是能站到马佳身边去，和他看一样的风景，成为马佳的依靠。为此，他的脚步从未曾停下，而马佳也在不知不觉间放下了年长者的架子。  
蔡程昱还记得他们刚开始交往的那一阵，节目的热度未散，他们所有人都有跑不完的行程，马佳还要顾着团里的任务，而蔡程昱在上海还有学业要完成。有的时候一个月里他们只能见上三四个小时，同台唱一首歌，然后就又各奔东西了。所以在又一次途经上海的时候，马佳决定抽出一个晚上去看看自己的小朋友。蔡程昱还记得那天走出教学楼就看到马佳时的惊喜，他激动的跑下台阶，如果不是马佳拦着，他就要直接把人抱起来转上几圈了。那天晚上蔡程昱带马佳去了自己最喜欢的餐厅，他一边吃一边打量马佳的脸，突然觉得许久不见他哥又瘦了不少，于是就筷子不停的给马佳夹菜，肉片青菜在碟子里堆成了小山，让马佳哭笑不得。  
久别重逢自然不可能只是吃个饭，幸好马佳住的酒店离餐厅不远，于是两个人就溜溜达达的往那边走。也许是太久没见面，他们有说不完的话，如果他们想的话大概能聊一个通宵。虽然蔡程昱觉得这样也不错，但马佳却已经开始揉眼睛了。蔡程昱拉着马佳的手，生怕他摔倒。这个距离没有车愿意拉他们，但是马佳现在也实在不像是能清醒的走回到酒店的样子，蔡程昱想了想，然后果断的在马佳身前蹲了下来。  
“上来吧，佳哥，我背你回去。”他说的轻松，马佳却被吓的完全清醒了，他有些不好意思，脸颊一片红霞。  
“别、别介，我走的回去。”他连忙摆摆手，想要把蔡程昱拉起来。哪成想年轻人倔脾气也上来了，说着“要不背要不抱，哥你选一个吧”，气的马佳想打他。然而最后他还是被蔡程昱背了起来，年轻人美滋滋的就差当街高歌一曲了。  
马佳趴在蔡程昱背上，他昏昏沉沉的靠着蔡程昱的头。蔡程昱大概最近去健身了，背着马佳这么大个一人竟然也大气不喘一下的稳稳走着。马佳直起身子，又捏了捏蔡程昱的肩膀。  
“佳哥？”  
“蔡程昱，你变了。”马佳没头没脑的说着，把蔡程昱吓了一跳。即便过去这么久，再听到这句话蔡程昱还是有些心惊肉跳。不过他确实变了不少，他经历了大大小小很多个舞台，见过了更加宽广的世界。他才二十出头，不论身体还是精神都在飞速的成长。只这些日子不见，马佳就觉得小朋友的肩膀宽阔了不少。  
他都能把自己背起来了啊。马佳这么感叹着又环紧了蔡程昱的脖子，凑过去蹭了蹭蔡程昱的脸。  
“小树苗要变成参天大树了啊。”  
蔡程昱听罢得意的笑了起来。  
“那以后就多依靠我一些吧，马佳。”

回酒店的路真的不远，蔡程昱甚至希望这条路能走的再久一点，但是马佳不乐意，他只怕蔡程昱累到。他想下来却下不来，只得不停的问自己是还不是很沉程昱你累不累。蔡程昱却只是摇了摇头，说哥你太瘦了应该多吃点。他一点都不觉得累，马佳的热量隔着薄薄的衣料传递给他，他的手环着自己的脖子，呼吸声擦过自己的耳朵，此时此刻他背着的是他的太阳、是他的全世界。  
蔡程昱觉得自己从来没有这么踏实过。

蔡程昱的心砰砰跳着，应着马佳的。他转过头去向马佳讨一个吻，年长者探过身去捧着他的脸满足了这个愿望。只要蔡程昱想要，马佳愿意给他所有。  
“果然这条路我还是想要一直走下去。”蔡程昱看着他喃喃道，马佳弹了一下他的额头。  
“算了吧，我还想回去睡觉呢。”蔡程昱垮了脸说哥你怎么一点都不浪漫呢。马佳哈哈笑着去揉他的脸。  
“这条路就这么短，几分钟就到头了。但是不用怕，人生的这条路我会陪你一起走下去。”  
上海的街灯太亮，吞没了星星的光。但是没关系，蔡程昱在马佳的眼睛里看到了，那璀璨的光芒将一直照耀着他的人生。

这次发情期差不多持续了三天，直到最后马佳觉得自己真的要死在床上了，他泡在蔡程昱的信息素里，在情欲的海浪里起起伏伏。蔡程昱真的把他艹出了发情期，蔡程昱咬破了马佳的腺体，在他体内成结，宛如要把爱人钉死在自己的阴茎上。而马佳呢，他的腿环着蔡程昱的腰，近乎贪婪的吞食着年轻人的精液。他们像两头原始的野兽，彼此纠缠、彼此渴求。虽然已经不是第一次，但是当马佳扶着腰从床上坐起来的时候，还是不由的感叹了一句，他这个Beta都这么辛苦，那做Omega可太不容易了。蔡程昱听了，笑笑没有说话。  
第二天蔡程昱去单位消了假，同时被告知他们学院过一阵要办舞会，欢迎带家属参加。  
“你会跳吗？”听到这个消息，正在做饭的马佳有些担心。他想起那些年蔡程昱在电视上僵硬扭动的身姿，不知道这时候再找翟李朔天或者方书剑补补课还有没有救。  
“哥你说什么呢，咱俩不是还跳过吗。”  
“啊？”  
那是节目结束后不久他们给台长嘉奖令做彩排时候的事情了。那一次他们合唱了《饮酒歌》，不是广为流传的《假酒歌》，而是认认真真的唱一次这首名曲。马佳站在蔡程昱身边，全情投入却又愉快调皮，他甚至拉起蔡程昱的手跳起了舞。蔡程昱看他的笑脸，就也随着他转了好几个圈。那时候他们都还穿着臃肿的羽绒服，转起来活像是两个毛绒团子。旁边的音响里伴奏轰鸣，台下工作人员和其他成员的交谈声和喊叫此起彼伏，世界都在震颤，但那一刻他们眼中只有彼此。  
他们相信，他们的人生会像一曲没有止境的华尔兹，旋转交错，越过死亡，直到星辰所在的地方。

马佳看着蔡程昱向自己伸出的手臂，关好炉子迎了上去。房间里很安静，只有客厅的电视上放着马佳没看完的球赛录像。除了球鞋摩擦地板的声音和哨声之外没有任何伴奏，这一支舞只需要有他们两个人就可以了。  
年轻人架势十足，手搭在马佳腰上。不论跳的好坏，起码姿势还挺标准。马佳叹了口气，他蹭蹭蔡程昱的脸，十分亲昵，但是……  
“你要是敢踩我的脚，今天晚上就给我去沙发上睡。”

END

蔡总：嘤嘤嘤


End file.
